Black Butler: Her Baneful Prejudice
by vanilla-hyacinth
Summary: I eyed on the butler whilst he ignited the coal and coke to a blaze. The flames licked brightly as if a conjurer had stirred it aflame. Staring at him, the comely manservant had given me an inference that the night would flow long.


**BLACK BUTLER: Her Baneful Perjudice**

**Chapter One**

[A SebastianxOC fanfic]

Aroused from what seemed to be a frightening dream, I moved out of the thick sheets and descended from the bed. I could hardly pace steadily so I rubbed the trace of sleep that lay on my eyes.

A chamber half-filled with darkness welcomed my sight. The shadow of the night would have consumed the room entirely if the manservant had not left a candelabrum lit on top of the desk.

I held up the stick with a hand and stepped towards the closed tapestry. The touch of the velvet fabric felt warm even though not a single coal heated up the hearth. A view of the pacific midsummer dusk brought marvel to the clear window pane as I pulled the drapes apart. The magnificent moonbeam shone brightly amongst the dark sky like a train s light in a long tunnel. The brilliant stars were also worthy of psalms like twinkling diamonds in dim mountain caves. Drowsiness somehow left me as I beheld the luminous scenery before my eyes.

I admired the empyrean atmosphere for quite a time until someone cautiously opened the door. Vigilant, I stood guarded at my place and glared the light to the unknown interloper. I watched the darkness sharply and screamed when I saw a pair of red eyes glowed within it. Afraid of the unholy creature, or whatever it is, I held the candelabrum firmly and closed my eyes with terror.

"Hush, Hush, Lady Lucilla. There's naught to cry out loud for."

Familiar with the speaker's voice, I opened my eyes and saw the butler standing before me; his genteel hands held my shoulders soft. To my surprise, I thought my cry wasn't ideal and looked away with embarrassment.

"I m fine". I answered him in a stern tone. He finally released me from his hold.

"I must beg your pardon for my intrusion, dear lady. But if I am right a young lady like you should still be reposed in your bed at this late hour, nay?" I caught him raise an eyebrow with his enquiry and comprehended it as insolence.

"Perhaps, that is true. But you cannot still enter some other person's chamber without consent and certainly if it s a woman's!" I replied peremptorily.

With the expression drawn on his visage, I understood that my sudden outburst astounded the manservant. He quickly resigned from doubt and bent his head before me. Forgive my immodest act, Lady Lucilla. I had only intended to see if coke is needed in your chamber. But worry not, I shan't intrude your night again and I shall let the earl punish me for doing so. If you would excuse me, I shall leave you now. I wish you good dreams, dear miss.

I shook my head at realizing my sauciness was at fault. Once more, I had obliged someone to pay regret and guilt for a scanty misdemeanor. Finally aware of my mistake, I scampered and stopped at his back.

"You musn't go!" I exclaimed.

"But--" I took hold of his hand to prevent him from leaving.

"I require you to stay with me. I cannot fall my slumber yet, can you?"

"No miss. My body had been used to be awake even at late night."

"Very well then! We shall discuss about some matter until our eyes fall half-closed. So, will you accompany me?" Afraid that he might refrain, I put a sweet smile on my face and tried to beseech by holding his hand tight.

"I desire to come--since I have no right to disobey." He answered frankly and gestured a good smile. The word "good" immediately came out of my mouth to acknowledge it.

"The hearth must need fire then. It'll be quite cold after an hour." The butler suggested. Seeing his hand was still with entwined with mine, I liberated him from my hold and sat down at the divan by the fire.

I eyed on the butler whilst he ignited the coal and coke to a blaze. The flames licked brightly as if a conjurer had stirred it aflame. Staring at him, the comely manservant had given me an inference that the night would flow long. I thought the tranquil nightfall shall share its secrets with us and we shall openly claim it with the scent of the blooming night-flowers.

The twilight would seem to last for a fortnight until the mysteries will cut it like a fine thread.

**-end of CHAPTER 1-**


End file.
